


It's a Girl!

by starsandbrokenhalos



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Bisexual Tim Drake, Coming Out, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, National Coming Out Day 2018, Pansexual Jason Todd, Sapphic Cassandra Cain, Trans Character, Trans Cir-El, Trans Female Character, Trans Helena Wayne, Trans Mia Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandbrokenhalos/pseuds/starsandbrokenhalos
Summary: Bruce Wayne's child comes out as a trans girl named Helena."Her phone sounded causing the memories to fade back into the depths of her mind. Mia Kent had messaged her wishing her the best of luck with everything and asking if she needed any last-minute advice. Helena thanked her for her kind words and for her support. Mia replied with, “Of course! Us trans ladies have to stick together! Let me know how it goes!”Helena stood. Everything was going to be alright. If everyone else had been able to do it, she damn well could too. She took another deep breath. “I can do this.” She kept mentally repeating those four words as she walked to the study. She entered into the room with her shoulders back and head held high. Her father was sitting at his desk reading through an expense report for Wayne Enterprises. “Hey Dad!” she said cheerfully."





	It's a Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Helena is sixteen years old and Damian is thirteen. I worked her into the same continuity by having her be the child of Bruce and Selina. However, Selina unfortunately died when Helena was very young. Therefore, events regarding Talia transpired at some point after Selina's death

Helena took a deep breath. Her father had always supported her in all that she has done, why would this be any different? After all, some of her siblings had come out and her father has been nothing but supportive. Therefore, logically she had nothing to fear. Though, her nerves still persisted. She laid down on her bed and decided to recall the memories of how her siblings had all managed to live their truths. Remembering how supportive everyone was always calmed her nerves in the past when she had thought about following in their footsteps, so it was worth doing so one more a time. A last hurrah of sorts. 

Cass had come out about six months ago at Sunday brunch at the manor. All she did was walk in holding Harper’s hand. That had been enough for everyone. The couple had been met with loving smiles. Stephanie had proposed a toast to being one’s authentic self. Cass had blushed. Other than the toast, there had been no fuss. Only acceptance. A month later, Helena had been reading a book in the library. Tim, Damian, and Cassandra had also been in there and were having a conversation about relationships. During their discussion Cass had referred to herself as sapphic. Whether her ballet loving sister used other labels in conjunction with the aforementioned one, was unknown as Cass tended to be fairly private. 

Helena still wondered if Cass’s coming out had inspired Tim. She chuckled as she thought of the clip from the CW show “Crazy Ex-Girlfriend” that her brother had sent without any context to the family group chat. She had cried from laughing so hard when she watched a character from the show sing about his bisexuality. Harper had been the first to reply and stated that it was her new anthem. To which Tim simply responded with, “Same.” That caused the group chat to go so crazy with messages that even Jason could not ignore it like he usually did. 

She sighed. Her relationship with Jason could only be described as tense with random moments of sweetness. Then again, who in their circle did not share those sentiments? But their conversation about his sexuality was still one of her favorite memories with him. It all started on a night nearly two years ago. Helena, who had recently passed on the mantle of Robin to Damian and just started going by Sparrow, was invited to go on patrol with Dick and Jason. The three of them had been sitting on the ledge of a roof, taking a short break. Dick had asked Jason how his relationship with Rose Wilson was going and was shocked that they had broken up. Jason had given vague answers about why and how he felt. To this day Helena could hear Dick dropping his voice to just above a whisper and asking, “Are you still figuring things out?” Jason’s only response was to narrow his eyes. Confused, Helena had innocently asked what they were talking about. Dick grimaced as Jason glared at him. Jason claimed it was nothing and declared their break was over with. The following day, Jason had shown up at the manor without warning. He somehow convinced Helena to get lunch with him. They grabbed some Bat Burger and ate it while sitting on a park bench. Halfway through their meal, Jason had become serious and wanted to elaborate on what Dick had said the previous night. He went on to reveal how he was, as he said, “not a straight shooter,” but was still figuring out the technicalities. They did not speak of it again until he started making vague statements in front of the family about his pansexuality. 

Her phone sounded causing the memories to fade back into the depths of her mind. Mia Kent had messaged her wishing her the best of luck with everything and asking if she needed any last-minute advice. Helena thanked her for her kind words and for her support. Mia replied with, “Of course! Us trans ladies have to stick together! Let me know how it goes!” 

Helena stood. Everything was going to be alright. If everyone else had been able to do it, she damn well could too. She took another deep breath. “I can do this.” She kept mentally repeating those four words as she walked to the study. She entered into the room with her shoulders back and head held high. Her father was sitting at his desk reading through an expense report for Wayne Enterprises. “Hey Dad!” she said cheerfully. 

Bruce set the papers down. “Good afternoon. How was school today?”

“It was alright,” Helena said, “I was, uh, wondering if we could talk?” 

“What’s on your mind?” he asked. He was remarkably calm for a guy that had too many teenage and young adult children in his care. 

Helena sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. “I’ve grown really close with Mia Kent over the past year. She’s been a great resource for me and highly supportive as I’ve worked through some things. So…” she swallowed, “Given that today is National Coming Out Day, I wanted to tell you that, I’m your daughter, Helena Wayne.”

Her dad’s blue eyes light up and a rare smile spread across his face. “It’s an honor to have you as my daughter, Helena.” She couldn’t help it, she ran over and gave him a bear hug. He returned the gesture. “I’m proud of you.” He kissed her forehead. “I know your mother would be proud of you too.”

A tear rolled down Helena’s cheek. “Thank you, Dad.”

“You’re welcome dear,” he replied patting her on the back. 

She pulled away, wiping another tear on to her sleeve. “I want to put it on social media too…is that okay with you?”

“Of course it is. I will deal with the press,” Bruce answered. “But first, what do you want and need from me?”

Helena paused for a moment. She had not gotten that far when planning. “Can I show you what I want to wear to school tomorrow?” 

“I’ll even help you take a picture of it so you can post it everywhere,” he responded. 

***  
It had been a little over a week since she told the world who she was. As promised, her father dealt with the public relations aspect of it by stating how happy and proud of her their family was. He also made it clear that Helena was not interested in interviews at this time. In private, he had told her that she did not owe the press a single word. He wanted her to be safe and happy. Goodness gracious, he was willing to do what was necessary to make that happen.

School had been interesting. She had expected it to blow up on social media strictly because she was a Wayne, yet she was still surprised by how fast it had happened. Her teachers had found out through a Gotham gossip column before she could even sit down with them. Steph and Harper had nearly tackled her in the hallway when they saw her. Harper’s brother, Cullen, even offered a congratulatory hug when they ran into each other later in the day. There were whispers, scoffs, and blatant stares from a surprising amount of people. It stung more than she had expected it to. 

In general, there was an overwhelming amount of support from her friends, family, and random strangers who had gotten wind of it through the grapevine. There were some vile people that said things on and offline that had made Helena sit in her room after school one day and cry. At one point, she found herself texting Mia asking if she had done the right thing. She could almost hear Mia’s heart breaking the second she sent the message. Mia told her it was okay to have doubts and fears, but as long as she remained true to herself and knew who stood by her then she would make it through. There were always going to be shitty people doing terrible things and it was smart of Helena to be vigilant, but she owed it to herself to try and live her best life. Mia’s words had helped, but she still cried herself to sleep that night. 

Helena had woken up at three in the morning that same night to grab a snack from the kitchen only to discover Tim using his laptop while sitting on the counter with an obscenely large mug full of coffee next to him. He said he was working on something that would help minimize the negativity on the internet. By the time she had woken up for the day, he had uploaded some sort of program that would go around and remove hateful speech on articles about her. He admitted it was not perfect, but it would help. Helena thanked him with a hug. 

Today was already starting off better than the last few had been. Dick showed up out of the blue around 11:30 insisting on a sibling lunch date with Damian, Tim, and Helena. As one would expect, Tim agreed. Damian surprised everyone by accepting the invitation without Dick pleading. Once in the car, Dick announced that Jason would be meeting them at the diner. Damian rolled his eyes at this development but kept his snarky remarks to himself. As they pulled up to where they were eating they saw Jason leaning against the building, with a lollipop in his mouth. He waved as Dick parked. 

“Oral Fixation? Why am I not surprised, Todd?” Damian remarked.

Jason took the red candy out of his mouth. “Big words for a miniscule fellow.” He ruffled the thirteen-year old’s hair. 

Damian clenched his fists and scowled. “You’re lucky my katana is home otherwise you wouldn’t have that hand.”

That familiar, cocky smirk of Jason’s appeared on his face. “Well - ” 

“Who is hungry?” Dick interrupted, placing himself between the two quarrelsome siblings. Helena and Tim both raised their hands simultaneously. “Great! I hear this place has all you can eat French fries.”  
Helena began to follow Dick, Tim, and Damian into the restaurant but was stopped by Jason tapping her on the shoulder. “I got you something.” He fiddled around in the pocket of his leather jacket. He pulled out a pocket knife with a black handle that had a silver line pattern on it. “I know it isn’t great but-”

She accepted it and admired it discreetly. “I love it! Thank you, Jason,” she said as she slid it into her own pocket. She had been looking for a new knife to put on her utility belt and this one would work splendidly. 

“You’re welcome,” he said as they entered the diner. A bell attached to the door went off. Their three brothers had claimed a table halfway across the room. Tim had somehow already managed to get a cup of coffee for himself. Jason slid in next to Dick as Helena sat across from them with the other two. 

***

Their time together had been surprisingly tame by their standards. Damian and Tim only bickered once. More importantly, Jason didn’t strangle them. Dick talked about how Mar’i had recently become obsessed with a show about magical, brightly colored ponies and that was all she watched. Jason commented that he was thankful that Lian was, despite the obvious horror it caused Roy, into action movies. Somehow from there it devolved into a debate about the best movies of that genre.

During the discussion, she had noticed she was uncharacteristically, the only one who had already finished eating. It was not until Dick read a text message, that he began to fully dig into his food. The stranger part was the other three clearly followed his lead. Something was definitely up. This was only underscored, when Jason asked Dick if he could get a ride to the manor. He stated that he and Roy were out of laundry detergent and Bruce wouldn’t miss it if he took some. Dick, agreed. The icing on the cake was when they pulled up and there were several cars parked outside the manor. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” Helena asked.

“Probably a last-minute Wayne Enterprises Board meeting or something,” Dick lied.

Helena shook her head, “Dick, I know what our family and friends’ cars look like.” Everyone in the car fell silent. Jason looked out the window, Tim pretended to be doing something important on his phone and Damian made eye contact with Dick in the mirror. 

Dick parked. “Please try and act surprised,” he said as the five of them spilled out of the car. Her oldest brother was the first to the door. He held the door open for Helena. 

She covered her mouth as she took in the sight of all the people who had managed to fit into the large hall that led to the main staircase. Granted, several of them were flying above the crowd but even then, she was impressed and incredibly overwhelmed with emotions. Quite literally almost every superhero she had ever met was there. How they had gotten everyone here on such short notice was a small miracle. The banisters were decorated in rainbow streamers and there were trans pride flags hanging from the walls. 

“Surprise!” everyone cheered.

“Thank you,” Helena said. She was becoming more emotional.

Mia descended from the air and landed in front of her. She embraced Helena. “We’re all so proud of you.”

Helena squeezed her tightly. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Oh yes we did! Besides, we didn’t get a chance to throw you a birthday party this year so consider this a late one,” Mia responded.

“Was this your idea?” Helena asked. She heard the door shut behind her. 

Mia turned and looked at Bruce. “Only partially.”

Barbara, Cass, and Steph came forward. Steph was carrying a box wrapped in shiny purple paper. “Okay, we were going to wait until later for this but…we’re too excited!” the bubbly blonde explained handing her the box. 

The box was fairly light so she figured it was clothes, but nothing prepared her to see the yellow bat symbol staring up at her. “W-what is this?” Helena asked even though she knew the answer. Yet her mind could not comprehend it.

Barbara wheeled herself a little closer. “As you know, the position of Batgirl has been open for a little while now. So, the three of us talked it over amongst ourselves and with Bruce. We decided, that if you want it, the mantle is yours.” Helena was so overcome with feelings that she could only nod in response. The three young women who had passed on their title, their legacy, to her swarmed her in a group hug. Her brothers, father, and Mia joined in. For the first time in a week, she felt nothing but happiness as she stood with everyone who would be in her corner no matter what. 

“Congratulations Helena, or should I say, Batgirl?” Bruce said, pure joy and pride written all over his usually stoic face.


End file.
